This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to imaging members containing BZP doped with perinones, perylenes, or mixtures thereof, BZP being disclosed in some of the above patents and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,189, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and a charge transport layer. The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments exhibit excellent cyclic stability, independent layer discharge, and substantially no adverse changes in performance over extended time periods. The aforementioned photoresponsive, or photoconductive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the hole transport layer and the substrate. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the layered photoconductive imaging members of the present invention can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members as indicated herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 550 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular, from about 700 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are preferably useful in color xerographic applications where several color printings can be achieved in a single pass.